


Подарок на Рождество

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество может быть особенным. Если твой капитан Ичимару Гин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Christmas Tree](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5612246/1/Christmas_tree) by Stokrot

– И я ничего не смог найти… а когда все магазины уже были закрыты… и… я остался без подарка для Ичимару-тайчо!

– О, не расстраивайся, Кира. Будь мужчиной! Ты же не Кучики-тайчо, чтобы впадать в депрессию от опустевшего пруда…

– Но… как мне теперь быть, Матсумото-сан?

– Не волнуйся, Кира. Для этого и существуют друзья!

– Матсумото-сан… Вы правда хотите мне…

– Ну конечно! Предоставь это мне и все будет в лучшем виде!

– Матсумото-сан!

– Ой, Кира!... Только не задуши меня, ладно? В конце концов, кто еще, кроме меня, знает о предпочтениях Ичимару Гина?

– С-спасибо, Матсумото-сан. Если вам только что-нибудь понадобится…

– Налей еще саке.

– …ну конечно, Матсумото-сан.

 

***

 

– Ну что ж… кажется, в этом году я был очень хорошим мальчиком…

– Тайчо?... Тайчо, я… я могу все объяснить…

– Не огорчай меня, Изуру… Такой славный подарок не должен от меня убегать, нэ?

– П-подарок?

– Милые ленточки, Изуру. Тебе идет.

– …

– Нечего стесняться, Изуру. Я всегда хотел увидеть тебя под своей Рождественской елью.

– Тайчо…

– Хотя достаточно было бы и желе из хурмы.

– О-ох.

– Пожалуй, пора развернуть тебя.

– ..!

– Ну-с, отпразднуем это Рождество как следует, Изуру!


End file.
